Drabbles For Christmas
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: A series of drabbles for the Christmas season. All contain Female Ukitake with various other characters and pairings. This is my Christmas gift to you, my beloved readers. Drabble 10: A Christmas Keepsake, Ichigo/Ukitake
1. Mistletoe Manoeuvres, ShuuheixUkitake

**Drabbles for Christmas**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles for the Christmas season. All contain Female Ukitake with various other characters and pairings.

**Pairings:** Varied

**Warnings:** Female Ukitake, minor hints of Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Series of Bleach or any character associated.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. To get into the Christmas spirit I thought I'd write a series of drabbles with my all time favourite character, updating until Christmas Eve, how many will depend on time, of course, but hopefully I can get at least 10 drabbles up and running. The drabbles will be varied in size and pairings. But there'll be lots of mistletoe, I assure you. You can't have a Christmas fic without the mistletoe, can you?

This is my Christmas gift to you, my beloved readers. Please enjoy and leave a review if you like it.

* * *

**Title:** Mistletoe Manoeuvres

**Pairings:** Shuuhei/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

You know Christmas was soon to arrive when you can't walk anywhere without stumbling across a piece of mistletoe hanging innocently, yet dangerously to some, from the ceiling of every building, on the branch of every tree and on any structure, be it a covered walkway to a sign post, that hung over a busy walkway.

Another sure sign was the fact that every male reaper was sneaking around with their backs to the wall, fear and suspicion evident in their eyes.

Poor Byakuya and Toshiro, they were the most harassed of targets, the two of them absolutely refusing to follow the tradition tied to the plant. They had long given up on hunting down the fear inducing plant and tearing them up as more would only take its place. It was a never ending cycle and those dastardly women from the Seireitei's Women Association always won out in the end.

But Ukitake would never laugh at the men's fear of mistletoe as she was no better in regard to it. She must admit, she came out in hives whenever she saw the intimidating red and green plant hanging by a simple red string.

Since the SWA found out about this plant, they had tried everything they can to get her underneath it with a male college, as days grew on they didn't particular care who he was, and take a picture to add to their already very impressive collection of photos. It had been five years since they learnt of the mistletoe's existence and had tried this year after year to somehow trap her.

But she had always managed to dodge them.

She wasn't a captain for nothing, after all.

This year will prove to be no different, she was certain. Just use Shunpo whenever she needed to travel somewhere and avoid any structure that could be used to house mistletoe just waiting innocently for her to come along.

Easy.

Well, until she literally ran into Shuuhei Hisagi, the young Vice-captain to Squad 9 seemingly trying his best to avoid the dreaded holiday flowers as well. In the time it took for the two of them to recover their bearings, apologize for running into each other and sharing a small laugh about how ironic it was for the two of them to be rather fearful of a plant, a small sprig of mistletoe suddenly appeared over their heads.

Startled, they looked up at the same time, noting that it was tied to a string that appeared to be fishing line, attached to a fishing pole that happened to be sitting in the hands of none other than Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Gotcha!" Rangiku cheered a little too happily, almost smugly triumphant if Ukitake was to be accurate. "Now, you two have to share a kiss. It's tradition, after all!"

_Well, tradition is tradition_, Ukitake thought as she turned her gaze to the rather handsome man before her, whose facial tattoos did nothing to hide the light dusting of red across the bridge of his nose. Nor did they hinder the small look of optimism in his eyes.

"She's right, Shuuhei," Ukitake said as she lifted her hands to touch and hold the sides of his face, smiling warmly at him. "It's tradition. You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Shuuhei said as his hands snuck around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

It was a gentle kiss, a simple pressing of the lips, which happened to linger for a few seconds longer than probably should have, but it didn't seem to concern anyone involved, not Ukitake or Shuuhei who were engaging in said kiss. And not to Rangiku, who giggled girlishly and took as many photos as she could before the moment passed.

The photos she just taken will no doubt be the talk of the town in the matter of minutes. But, Ukitake couldn't really bring herself to care, the thought barely occurring to her as she pulled away from the kiss, licking her lips that were tingling with warm. The man before her was a pretty good kisser, she must admit. And it's beena few years since she shared a kiss with anyone.

"Ah, how about I escort you back to your residence, Captain Ukitake?" Shuuhei suggested, a small smile curling up the corners of his mouth. "Just to make sure no one takes advantage of all this mistletoe."

Ukitake felt a smile grow upon her lips. "Why, thank you, Shuuhei," she said as she moved to link her arm through his, easily pressing herself against his side. "That's very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it, Captain," Shuuhei said as the two of them walked fearlessly through the streets now. "It's Christmas, after all."

"Hmm," Ukitake hummed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Indeed it is."


	2. Kidnapped for Christmas, IchigoxUkitake

**AN:** Day two of my drabbles series. Thanks so much to RunicSiren, CleverPhoenix and Foxcklee for reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Kidnapped for Christmas

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

Ukitake had tried to convince herself that she should be highly irritated right now. Really, she did.

As a Captain she should be aghast that anyone would try to pull such an audacious stunt...and actually succeed with it. And it should have irritated her further that her own Division could not stop this from happening in anyway. But most importantly, she should be rather irate with herself for allowing herself to be kidnapped.

On Christmas Eve.

Oh, sure, she wasn't doing anything special. She was merely catching up on some paperwork that she let lag behind because of her illness that had flared last week, making her unable to carry out her captain's duties. She had spent the last couple of days working hard to catch up as she didn't want anyone else to have to do her work for her. However, she was working too hard according to a certain someone.

In all honesty, she was more surprised by who the perpetrator was in her kidnapping. She really didn't think he had it in him. But then again, he was worldly known for pulling reckless and dangerous stunts.

Yeah, she was kidnapped by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now, she expected something like this coming from Shunsui, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin or even Shinji for that matter. Hell, even Zaraki Kenpachi would probably do something like this.

But Ichigo? Truly, she was learning more and more about that boy every day.

He wasn't exactly subtle in his kidnapping, either. Nothing was ever restrained with Ichigo, it seemed.

No, he simply walked into her office, asked her why she was still doing paperwork before threatening her by saying if she didn't cease work at once, he was going to kidnap her and whisk her away into the World of the Living. Not his exact words, of course.

He looked rather comical; standing in the door way, his hands on his hips, his face creased in a usual scowl as he all but announced what he threatened to do to her entire Division.

Ukitake, of course, just laughed as she thought it was a joke, before asking Ichigo that he would surely have other people he'd rather spend Christmas Eve than with her.

She still thought it was cute, though.

That was until she found herself suddenly draped over his shoulder, her hands touching the small of his back and his arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her effortlessly over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. She was so shocked that she didn't say or do anything. It was like her mind suddenly shut down on her. It didn't help matters when Ichigo strolled boldly out of her office, announcing without a care to her Division that he was kidnapping their captain.

And the response he had received was a simple "Go ahead, but bring her back in the morning."

From Rukia Kuchiki.

Even Shunsui, her best friend of over 2000 years, whom they bumped into while Ichigo was in the process of kidnapping her, simply told Ichigo to take good care of her, smiling that knowing smile of his.

And he simply laughed when she called him a traitor for not helping her.

She should at least be mildly annoyed by her predicament, right? She had every right to be.

But with the way the snow was slowly drifting around her, the Christmas lights gently blinking as they lay elegantly draped over the Christmas pine tree, the cup of hot chocolate warming her hands, the soft scarf wrapped around her neck and a strong arm held tightly around her shoulders, how could she be irritated?

How can anyone be irritated on Christmas?

"See, this is better than paperwork, huh?" Ichigo pointed out, a rather smug grin on his face.

Ukitake had to laugh a little before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, pressing herself further against Ichigo's side as they sat on a park bench, gazing up at the public display of Christmas lights and trees.

"I must admit, being kidnapped on Christmas isn't so bad," Ukitake said with a playful tone. "But a bit of warning before hand would have been nice."

"It wouldn't have been a surprised then, would it?" Ichigo quipped back at her. "Christmas is about surprises, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Ukitake hummed with a small smile. "It's also about exchanging gifts, so..."

She leaned over and gave a soft kiss on his cheek. This was her gift to him.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun," she said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Juushiro."


	3. Christmas Gift to Unwrap, ShunxUki

**Title:** Christmas Gift to Unwrap

**Pairings:** Shunsui/Ukitake

**Warnings:** Mild nudity and sexual suggestions

Finding Shunsui hovering over his desk, effectively completing his paperwork was indeed a rare sight to behold. But what made this moment even more compelling was the fact that he was working ever so diligently on Christmas Eve.

It was such a shock, even dearest Juu-chan was surprised to find him signing off paperwork with a flick of his wrist.

Of course, if Shunsui had a choice, he wouldn't be sitting at his desk, in his office, shifting through a seemingly endless pile of forms and applications. He would be sitting at his old haunt, enjoying a bottle of their finest Sake, with his precious Juu-chan sitting on his lap cuddling up to him for warmth as they listen to their fellow Soul Reapers become merry from the seasonal magic around them.

"It's Christmas Eve, Shunsui," his white-haired beauty commented slowly as she ventured bravely into his office, half expecting something to happen, almost suspicious as if this was a trick or prank of some kind waiting for her. "What are you doing working?"

Giving her a lopsided grin, Shunsui placed down his brush to stretch his arms over his head, successfully removing the kinks from his back and shoulders. He then climbed to his feet, playfully ignoring the disapproving scowl on his lieutenant's face to approach his one and only.

"Dear sweet Nanao-chan is being cruel," Shunsui replied dramatically, earning himself a disgruntle scoff from said young woman. "Making me work on such an evening."

"I see," Ukitake said as a charming smile slipped across her lovely lips, turning briefly for a moment to regard her fellow female with an understanding look, before giving her full attention back to him.

Then, unexpectedly, she titled her head adorably to the side, her white hair cascading over her shoulders as she gave him a rather playful expression. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait for my Christmas present."

Shunsui perked up at that. "Ah, you have a gift for me, then?" he asked as he circled her, her playfulness rubbing off on him.

"Not here, Shunsui," Ukitake said as she dodged his roving hands, standing tantalizingly out of reach. "But when you finish your work, you can have it."

Shunsui gave a mock pout. He didn't want to wait for his gift.

"Make sure you come to your room as soon as you're done," Ukitake added, wagging a finger at him before winking rather...seductively as she turned around and glanced at him over her shoulder. "It'll be waiting."

Now, that really earned Shunsui's interest, his eyes shimmering with anticipation. "Hmm, and what-?"

"No no, it's a surprise, Shun," Ukitake said as she folded her arms behind her back, the ends of her hair barely touching her hands, dodging him yet again. "I'm sure you're going to like it."

"Now I'm really curious," Shunsui said as the two of them playfully circle each other around the room, seemingly oblivious to Nanao, who was actually watching the scene in great interest. "Can't I have a hint?"

"No hints," Ukitake said as she wagged her finger at him again. "Just make sure you come alone."

Then, with one more wink, she was gone.

"Ooh, what is my seductive little minx up to, hmm?" Shunsui murmured to himself, exciting and anticipation making him feel restless and edgy.

But first, he needed to finish this paperwork. Yes, he would show how efficient he was with his duty when he had the right motivation to do so. Nanao-chan would no doubt use this against him in the future, but he really didn't care much. He just wondered what kind of gift his lovely Juushiro had planned for him.

He finished his work in record time and after giving Nanao-chan a quick 'Merry Christmas', he shunpo'd to his private quarters, his fingers all but twitching with anticipation. If Ukitake's gift this year was anything like last years, he'll be busy admiring his gift all night long.

And the second that he opened his bedroom door, he realized that Christmas wishes did come true.

As expected, Juu-chan was there, as beautiful as ever. And her 'present' for him, it seemed, was very, very sexy. She was standing at the foot of his bed, her back toward him and wearing one of his pink kimonos. And as she slipped the piece of clothing off her shoulders, letting it slid tantalizingly slowly down her back, Shunsui could see she was wearing nothing else underneath.

It took all he had in him not to pounce on her at that very moment.

A light laugh radiated from Ukitake, who turned her head so she was looking at him from over her exposed shoulder, her eyes half-hidden by her hair, giving her this alluring and come-hither appeal to her.

"Well, someone's eager for their Christmas present," Ukitake commented as she turned ever so slightly, lifting up her arms so the sleeves of his kimono covered her breasts, tormenting him, teasing him. "Now, tell me, Shunsui. How do you unwrap your presents? Slowly, with great care? Or quickly to see what's underneath all that wrapping?"

Shunsui slammed the door to his bedroom shut behind him, locking it tightly.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Shunsui said as he advanced upon her. He couldn't wait to get his hands on this Christmas present.


	4. Christmas Cravings, ToshiroUkitake

**Title:** Christmas Cravings

**Pairings:** Briefly hinted Shunsui/Ukitake, Ukitake and Toshiro bonding fluff

**Warnings:** Ukitake pregnant.

Ukitake had a craving.

Not just any craving, mind you. No, this was a powerful craving that only women who were pregnant could experience. It was all-consuming, powerful and sometimes even dangerous to any unfortunate soul who happened to be holding the very thing one was craving for.

Poor Renji-kun now had an irrational fear of pregnant women.

Shockingly enough, though, she didn't feel like candy. She, however, did feel like something sweet. She felt like something with a chocolate edge to it, which wasn't much of a surprise to her. Since her pregnancy, she had been craving chocolate more than any other sweet.

But, unfortunately, she didn't have any chocolate stashed away. And Shunsui, her husband, was out for the moment, having to speak with Yamamoto-sensei about a couple of matters.

She could send out Kiyone and Sentaro, but asking them to complete a task like this would only result in a competition being formed between the two, which would lead to yelling, insults and a rather large headache for Ukitake.

No, there had to be something chocolate-y in her Division Barracks.

"Maybe there are still some Christmas cookies around," she mused aloud to herself.

Not wanting to call out for her two subordinates, she decided it would be best if she went to have a look. She also wanted to try and stretch her legs a bit. As comfortable as this chair was, she really should get up.

Of course, it was a struggle to push herself out of the rocking chair, a chair she had been so kindly given as a present from those residing in the World of the Living, and climbed to her feet, staggering a little. One of her hands immediately went to touch her baby-bump as the other went around to the small of her back, rubbing a soothing circle as she began to walk.

Well, more like waddle, as her ankles were sore and swollen.

Stepping into the kitchenette part of her barracks, Ukitake was disappointed to learn that there wasn't a cookie left to be found. That, of course, only seemed to add fuel to her already insatiable craving for chocolate.

She supposed she could make some cookies. She, however, pouted. She wanted to eat something sweet now and didn't want to wait.

But what other choice did she have?

"Juushiro, what are you doing?"

A bright smile immediately took residency on her face and Ukitake turned around to see her fellow captain standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at her with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" she greeted happily, ignoring the wince on Toshiro's face from her nickname for him. "What a lovely surprise."

"Should you be up in your condition?" Toshiro asked her abruptly, almost critically.

Ukitake, however, just laughed. She placed her hands on her stomach and made her way over to him. "Toshiro, I'm pregnant, not crippled," she informed him good-naturedly, smiling warming down at the shorter man. "I can move about just fine, but thank you so much for your concern."

A light dusting of red splashed across Toshiro's cheeks and he scowled to try and cover it up. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered dismissively before sending her a questioning glance again. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, I just have this craving for something sweet," she replied.

The corners of Toshiro's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Food cravings, huh?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing disgusting like honey chocolate covered pickles or something Orihime-chan would make," Ukitake said around a laugh, knowing that some people liked to exaggerate the food cravings women during pregnancy tend to go through. "I just feel like something sweet."

"Is that so?" Toshiro murmured before he suddenly looked rather pleased with himself. "Well, I guess that means you're lucky then."

Ukitake tilted her head to the side in question. "Hmm?"

Toshiro reached his hand into his sleeve, scratching around for a moment before pulling out a small rectangle shaped box, handing it to her in a rather dismissive, yet so totally like him, manner. "Lucky that I happened to have a box of chocolates with me."

Looking down at the box, Ukitake's expression brightened immediately. It was a box of chocolate chip Christmas Cookies!

"Ah, thank you, Shiro-chan! These are my favourite!"

"I just happened to have a box with me, that's all," Toshiro immediately reminded her.

"Of course," Ukitake smiled, a wonderful warmth filling her heart. "But, here, let me thank you anyway."

"Huh?"

Ukitake said nothing as she placed the box of chocolates on top of the kitchen counter and then moved forward, pulling Toshiro into a warm and motherly hug, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you very much, Toshiro," she said as she took a moment to run her fingers through his spiky hair before pulling away, knowing the much younger man would probably be feeling really uncomfortable about now. "You've made my Christmas."

The blush on Toshiro's cheeks had darkened and he looked up at her with wide eyes. But, they soon softened and he gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Ukitake returned his smile before her mischievous side began to appear and she clapped her hands in front of her, smiling playfully. "Ah! So you did get these just for me?"

Toshiro immediately bristled, returning to his scowling self. "I didn't say that!"

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart!"

"Shut up!"


	5. Christmas Cookies, hinted ZarakixUkitake

**Title:** Christmas Cookies

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** None

Ukitake was humming one of those Christmas songs she had heard in the world of the living as she strolled toward the Division 11 barracks, a basket of goodies in her hands. She made sure to do this every year as she knew as soon as the month of December rolled around; Yachiru would be pigging out on Christmas cookies.

They were her staple diet for the entire month and her Division, filled with hard as nails, vicious men, are reduced to dessert chefs to keep her happy.

And with a week to go until Christmas, Ukitake knew that the rugged men would be running out of steam, and with that meant running low on cookies, which meant Yachiru would be reaching a high level of irritation, which scared the hell out of her Division

The little girl wasn't a vice-captain for nothing.

So, Ukitake made sure she baked up a huge batch of her specially made cookies for Yachiru. It was her Christmas present to not only Yachiru, but to the rest of Division Eleven.

And nothing said thanks more than a bunch of hard-core fighters trying to hold back their manly, manly tears, sniffling with gratitude.

A smile appeared on her lips as she drew closer to her destination. Even now she could feel a sense of panic radiate from the walls, indicating to her that she had arrived just in time.

"Yachiru-chan!" Ukitake called out cheerfully as she stepped into the Division courtyard.

Instantly, she was crash-tackled by a pink blur, a tiny face nuzzling cutely into her bosom. "Ukki~!"

"I have a gift for you," Ukitake said as she held up her carrying basket, walking further into the barracks with Yachiru still clinging to her.

She then sent a reassuring smile over her shoulder to the rest of Division 11 who were present. She could hear in the background the relieved voices of the lower seats talking amongst themselves, saying something about 'cookies' and 'we're saved!' and it made her chuckle softly as she placed the container of her home-brew cookies down for the tiny lieutenant to devour.

Which she did quite readily and happily.

"Nom, nom, nom! Ukki makes the best cookies~!"

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh quite motherly at the little girl's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like them."

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru suddenly yelled, startling Ukitake just a little.

A moment later, the fighting fanatic himself appeared, merely nodding his head in acknowledgment before turning his attention to his lieutenant. "Yeah?"

"Do you have Ukki's Christmas present?" she asked, running over to the giant man.

Ukitake blinked. A present for her? She had never received a present from this Division before for the guys were too manly and tough to do such a thing as weak as hand out Christmas presents, so was highly surprised when Kenpachi grunted in reply.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he reached into his captain's haori, looking rather disgruntled while doing so. After a moment he pulled out a medium sized box, wrapped incredibly roughly in Christmas paper and then shoved it in her direction. "Here."

"Oh, thank you," she said automatically as she lifted her hands to take her gift, a slightly queasy feeling forming in her stomach. It was heavy, rather warm and...moist.

She dreaded to think what it could be, but smiled happily anyway. It was the thought that counted, right?

Kenpachi merely gave a manly grunt before turning on his heel to all but stalk away, appearing somewhat uncomfortable by the possibility that he was seen freely giving out a present.

"Captain Kenpachi, wait!" she called out to the towering man, who paused in his movements to glance at her with his uncovered eye, grunting out a 'what?' at her. It was obviously he wasn't comfortable giving gifts to other people, even at Yachiru's insistence.

"I have something for you as well," Ukitake said as she searched her carry basket, pulling out a new bottle of sake before climbing to her feet and presenting it for the man to take, smiling warmly up at him.

"Here you are. I hope you have an eventful Christmas."

She didn't think it was possible, but he looked even more uncomfortable at her seasonal cheer.

"Yeah, you too," he managed to mutter before making a quick exit.

Ukitake simply continued to smile as she turned her attention back to Yachiru, who was once again enjoying her home-baked cookies. Then, with cookie crumbs around her lips, she beamed up at her with an excited look.

"Open you present, Ukki!"

"Er..." Ukitake murmured as she looked down at the roughly decorated box, that feeling of unease returning. "Now?"


	6. Bodyguard Under the Mistletoe, RenUki

**Title:**Bodyguard Under the Mistletoe

**Pairings:** Renji/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

It took all that Ukitake had in her not to sigh and roll her eyes skyward when she tried to enter a room in her own Barracks, only to be halted in her movements by the lieutenant of Division Six placing his hand on her shoulder, tugging her back. She merely took a resigning step backwards, allowing Renji to move into the room first, his hand grasped tightly onto the hilt of his Zanpakutō and carefully surveyed the room.

He was checking for traps, sussing out any possible tricks and searching for any unknown 'guest' that could be hiding away, waiting for the opportunity to pounce on her when she was least expecting it.

"For Heaven's sake, Renji," Ukitake could help but say with an air of exasperation in her voice as she received the all clear from the redhead. "I'm in my own Division; they wouldn't try anything here."

"You can't be too careful, Captain Ukitake," Renji retorted quickly, his eyes glancing edgily from side to side, seeming expecting something to literally jump out at him at any second. "Captain Kuchiki said that the Women's Association are up to something, and you're their target."

"Trust Byakuya to take it as an assassination attempt," Ukitake said somewhat amusedly to herself as she ventured into the room, searching through the bookshelves for something that was important to her paperwork she had been working on.

She was hoping to finish off her paperwork before Christmas so she could spend the day doing whatever she wanted without the guilt of unfinished work hanging over her head. However, her somewhat peaceful day of planned work was interrupted when Byakuya and Renji walked into her office, looking official and important. And when Byakuya announced that Renji was to be her bodyguard for the entire day, she didn't know what to think.

Surely, she thought it was a joke. Byakuya always had a bit of a strange sense of humour.

But by the way Renji had been following her around all day like a shadow, she knew this wasn't a joke. And she didn't know whether to be annoyed that Byakuya thought she couldn't take care of herself against the Women Association, or somewhat honoured that he thought she was worth being troubled over.

She ended up just accepting Renji was now going to spend the day with her and hoped that he might be able to prevent any further distractions.

"Who knows what kind of torture those women have come up with now?" Renji muttered as he dropped his guard a bit, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure it's nothing too dramatic," Ukitake hummed as she grabbed what she needed and moved to head out.

"Eh?"

A smile appeared on Ukitake's lips, holding up a hand in Renji's direction. "True, they are notoriously known for their, er, creativity."

Renji snorted and then muttered; "Bloody torture."

"But its Christmas," she pointed out. "I'm sure they are just planning something with mistletoe or eggnog. Besides, they wouldn't do anything to embarrass me or cause me stress in anyway."

Renji raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. "How can you be so sure?"

Ukitake just smiled a little more brightly. "Do you really think Captain Unohana would let them?"

Renji blinked before a smirk appeared on his lips. "...So, they are scared of someone."

"Everyone's scared of Captain Unohana, Renji," Ukitake said around a laugh as she walked back into her office, placing the things she had gathered down upon her desk.

"Still," Renji murmured as he approached her. "I've been given my orders."

Ukitake shook her head. Trust Byakuya to make an order like that. Then again, it was awfully cute that Renji would take something like this so seriously.

A trickle of familiar Spiritual Pressure alerted Ukitake that she and Renji weren't the only ones in this room and her brow furrowed when she recognised it. Glancing toward the ceiling, the corners of her mouth twitched into a wary smile by who she was and turned her attention back to Renji.

"Hmm, it seems you haven't been able to protect me from all of them," she stated cryptically.

"Huh?"

"Look up," she said as she pointed toward the ceiling with her finger. "You missed one."

And when he did, he saw the figure of Yoruichi in her cat form, holding a sprig of mistletoe in her mouth, her tail twitching playfully as she stared down at them from the rafters.

There was that notoriously mischievous glint in her eyes again.

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Renji's face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Looks like my bodyguard ended up under the same mistletoe as me."

Renji blushed a bright red and stuttered incoherently for a moment. "Ah...but..."

Sparing a glance up at Yoruichi again, Ukitake felt some of the cat woman's playfulness rub off on her and turned her attention back to the flailing redhead before her. She smiled. "Now pucker up, you've got a job to do."

Renji spluttered rather adorably when Ukitake moved forward to wrap her arms around his neck, the slightly taller male stiffening from the contact, his nerves all but frazzled at this point. However, when her lips touched his, his reaction was immediate. His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer and returned the kiss willingly.

Ukitake was pretty sure this wasn't what Byakuya had in mind when he made Renji her bodyguard, but neither she nor Renji was going to complain.


	7. Her Baby's First Christmas, ByaxUki

**Title:** Her Baby's First Christmas

**Pairings:** Byakuya/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

She should be resting, Ukitake had been told those exact words for the last five hours now. And, really, she should be resting as she was exhausted. The previous ten hours had been excruciatingly painful, draining and just generally tiring.

But she couldn't fall asleep, not now that she was finally holding her baby boy in her arms. She was cradling the ting bundle against her chest as she sat propped up in bed, gazing down tenderly at his sleeping face, mildly aware of the snowflakes drifting outside the window.

He was the perfect early Christmas present, born only five hours ago on Christmas eve, Christmas Day fast approaching.

Oh, how long has she wanted to hold her own flesh and blood in her arms like this?

She had long resigned herself of never having a child of her own as she refused to risk the chance of her babies being born with her debilitating illness. But thanks to Kisuke, Isshin and Unohana working together with the wonders of modern medicine, she was now free of her illness. No longer did she have to hold herself back; no longer did she have to rely on those thick bandages around her chest helping her to breath.

It was a wonderful feeling.

And through is all, Byakuya had been by her side. Ever since her near-death during the Winter Wars, individual priories had shifted and changed amongst the surviving Soul Reapers. The fear that everything they have come to hold dear being ripped away in a second prompted many to take action on their feelings.

That was what happened between her and Byakuya. After being a captain for 2000 years and surviving many past battles, it was a shock to find her in Division Four, near death, with a reason other than her illness.

So now, not only was this beautiful child in her arms her own, but also the heir to the Kuchiki family.

When she first learnt that she was pregnant, she didn't quite know what to think. It most certainly came as a surprise as she didn't suffer any morning sickness previously and had actually felt quite good. But she was elated nonetheless. Byakuya was also pleased when he heard the news, but he also held a small bit of trepidation as he recalled his own upbringing filled with lessons and teaching of what a noble must be and do.

But Ukitake held no such fear. If the Kuchiki's wish to teach her child the lessons of a noble, they'll have to go through her first. And since she's known the Kuchiki family for 2000 years, friend and mentor to Ginrei and Soujin Kuchiki, she knows the elders don't have the guts to try anything funny with her.

Not unless they want to evoke the wrath of Head-Captain Yamamoto, a powerful man who was practically her father.

He's been harping on her for years for grandchildren, and now that she finally bourn her own, she was going to raise him the way her family raise her and the way _**she**_ felt fit.

Kuchiki elders be damned.

"Juushiro?"

Taking her gaze away from the sleeping bundle in her arms, Ukitake's gentle smile stayed in place when a familiar shadow lingered in the doorway of her bedroom at the Kuchiki estate. "You still haven't rested."

"Byakuya," Ukitake said gently as the father to her son, to their son, moved into the room. "Yes, I know I should be resting, but I can't. Not yet."

An elegant eyebrow rose as Byakuya lowered himself to her side, his hand instantly reaching out to gently touch his new-born son on the head, his fingers playing with the dark strands of his hair. "Why not?"

"I wanted to be awake for our child's first Christmas," she replied, knowing that midnight was mere moments away.

Byakuya looked at her before a smile appeared on his lips, knowing and understanding the significance this moment meant to her, and to him as well. Then, a cheer rang up from around the Seireitei, those partying for the festive season celebrating that it was midnight.

It was officially Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, little one," Ukitake whispered soothingly as she kissed his tiny brow, her child sleeping soundly and completely unaware to all the fuss.

She then turned to Byakuya, who had moved to press himself against her shoulder, also looking down at his son, so small and adorable. He then turned his eyes toward her, shimmering with a warmth that had been hidden away for many years.

"Merry Christmas, Byakuya," she whispered to him before their lips meet in a tender kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Juushiro," Byakuya replied as he pulled her to lay against him, finally letting herself to drift off to sleep.


	8. Christmas Season to Share, KiraxUkitake

Just taking a moment to wish dearest Juu-chan a happy birthday!

* * *

**Title:** Christmas Season to Share

**Pairings:** Possible Kira/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

"Come now, Kira-kun," Ukitake coaxed as she stepped out onto the frozen lake, effortlessly gliding a little further out, turning around to skate backwards as she turned her attention toward the blond-haired lieutenant. "It's not difficult."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Captain Ukitake," Kira said in response, seemingly refusing to let go of the safety of the wooden railing he was holding onto with white-knuckles.

"Oh, stop being so formal," Ukitake chided playfully as she folded her hands behind her back. "Juushiro is fine."

"I really can't," Kira murmured, whether in response to her request of referring to her by her first name or to the plan to get teach him how to ice-skate, she wasn't sure.

Regardless, she was going to show him how to ice-skate. Kira had made the mistake of getting drunk in the presence of both Rangiku and Shunsui, telling them, for some reason, that he would like to try to ice-skate one day. It didn't take long for her to learn of this, of course.

"Of course you can," she said as she skated over to him, coming to a stop just in front of him, her hands resting on her hips in a somewhat motherly manner. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you at least pretend to skate."

The corner of Kira's mouth twitched, giving a hint of a smile. "I'm not as graceful as you, Captain."

"Oh, nonsense," Ukitake said dismissively. "No one is ever truly graceful the first time trying something."

She then snared his wrist, tugging him away from the wooden support and out onto the ice, the younger man grasping a hold of her arm with both hands, trying to mimic her motions, and doing so shakily. Still, he was skating, so she was pleased nonetheless.

"You're doing fine," she encouraged.

Suddenly, he seemed to stumble and latched his arms around her waist, his cheek pressing against her bust as he tried steady himself and stop himself from falling quite literally, and ungracefully most likely, face first onto the hard ice.

Of course, he immediately realized what he had done and all but leapt back, falling back onto the ice anyway.

"Ah, sorry Captain-!" he immediately stuttered out, his cheeks coloured with a bright red.

"It's fine, Kira-kun," Ukitake replied, laughing softly, actually finding a small sense of amusement in his reaction. "No need to be so on edge all the time."

"Sorry."

Ukitake, however, had to sigh when Kira apologized yet again. The blond-haired male was far too sullen and quiet, especially for someone as out-going and cheerful as she was.

"Kira-kun, it's Christmas," she said as she offered him her hand. "Do lighten up a bit, would you?"

Kira, however, frowned a little sadly at her hand. "Captain Ukitake, surely you have better things to do with your time than with me?"

"Oh, do you have plans to be elsewhere?"

"Ah, well, not exactly."

"Hm, well I don't either," Ukitake said as she continued to hold out her hand, still smiling warmly.

"Captain..."

"Oh, Iduru," Ukitake sighed before lowering herself to her knees to his height. "If I didn't want to spend time with you, then I wouldn't. I don't do things like this merely out of pity, you should know that."

Kira immediately blushed a soft red, embarrassed by what she was implicating. "It's not-!"

"Listen to me," Ukitake continued, placing her hand on his shoulder, making sure that he was looking at her eyes so he could see she was being sincere. "Christmas time is a time where one can count their blessings, be them small or large, and to reflect. It's also a time to remember that you are never truly alone, that there are people out there, in the Soul Society and in the World of the Living that care greatly for you. You are not alone, Kira-kun."

She then brushed her hand against his cheek, flicking his blond hair that was covering one of his eyes. "And you never will be," she finished by giving him a warm and gentle smile.

Kira stared at her in silence for a moment, clearly touched by her words before a small smile formed upon his lips. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake's expression brightened significantly as she pulled herself to her full height, offering her hand to the Third lieutenant. "Didn't I tell you to call me Juushiro?"

"Ah, yes..." Kira said as he placed his hand in hers and carefully pulled himself to his feet. "Juushiro."

"Much better," she beamed at him and squeezing his hand that still held onto hers. "Come, you've almost got the hang of it now."

With his hand in hers, Kira skated more confidentially by her side, a small smile on his face, a true sense of happiness shimmering in his gaze.

And Ukitake smiled to herself. She was glad that she was able to brightened Kira's Christmas just that little bit more. After all, Christmas was all about giving and spending time with those you care about.


	9. Let It Snowball Fight

**Title:** Let It Snowball Fight

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** None

"What are ya? Chicken?"

Renji was provoking him, Ichigo knew he was. He was egging him on in the most annoying way.

And, dammit, it was working! The bastard knew of every single button to push to get him riled enough to do something as pointless and reckless as challenging Kenpachi, of all the Reapers Renji could have chosen, to a snowball fight.

Oh, Kenpachi won't be satisfied with a simple snowball fight. No, he'll over react and declare war on him and anyone who happened to be unfortunate enough to get in his way.

Still, despite the overwhelming facts that throwing a ball of snow at the back of Kenpachi's head would be a bad idea, Ichigo found himself scooping up a handful of snow, patting it into a ball and then hurling it as hard as he could. Right at the back of Kenpachi's noggin. Couldn't have aimed it any better.

Thwack! Ice crystals showering everywhere.

Immediately, the monster of a man spun around, his lips twisted into a deranged smile of bloodlust. Yeah, it was the expression he wore each and every time he accepted a challenge of some kind.

Ichigo winced. He knew the dangerous idiot would take it as a challenge.

However, Kenpachi's attention turned toward the lithe form of Byakuya, who happened to choose the wrong time to go for a walk. And the grin on the fighting fanatic's lips turned more manic.

Suddenly, a snowball smacked Byakuya on the back of the head, making the nobleman take an ungraceful stumble forward. He, too, whipped around, his face like thunder as he glared viciously at Kenpachi, who was still grinning like a maniac.

"Walking away, pretty boy?" Kenpachi mocked. "Chicken?"

A subtle twitch was seen from Byakuya's perfectly arched eyebrow and his eyes took on a more fearsome sheen.

_Shit_, Ichigo thought to himself as he watched Byakuya turn around slowly and begin to advance upon Kenpachi. _It's going to be an all out war!_

Turning to glance at Renji, Ichigo noticed the slightly fearful expression on the redhead's face and knew that he had reached the same conclusion.

"Um," Renji uttered as he licked his lips nervously as he turned to look at him. "Run?"

"Sounds good," Ichigo immediately agreed.

They wasted no time scrambling out of sight when they heard Byakuya unsheathe his Zanpakutō, Kenpachi's spiritual pressure spiking in anticipation. But a few moments later, Ichigo heard a yelp of surprise and a very disgruntle voice of none other than Toshiro yell out in annoyance.

"That's it! Hyorinmaru!" he unexpectedly yelled. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens!"

Ichigo felt a trickle of sweat slip down the side of his face. He had just started another upheaval in the Seireitei and he didn't mean to this time!

"Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake questioned as he skidded to a halt in front of her, Ichigo rather startled that he didn't see her there. She up blinked at him, a steaming cup of tea in her hands, seemingly taking in his dishevelled appearance before turning a pair of confused eyes toward the sky. "What's going on?"

"Er...A snowball fight?"

Ukitake blinked at him quite blankly, before her expression brightened. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she laughed good naturally. "Everyone has been so serious and moody lately, which isn't very Christmassy. They truly do need to lighten up."

"Yeah," Ichigo murmured as he scratched the back of his head, smiling rather awkwardly. "I guess so."

But Ukitake continued to smile, turning her attention to the sky again, watching as Hyorinmaru danced majestically across the sky, snow drifting down, unintentionally granting everyone a white Christmas. "Oh, I haven't seen a snowball fight this for, goodness, a thousand years or more."

"Something like this has happened before?" Ichigo dared to ask.

A light, airy chuckle escaped Ukitake's lips and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her, graciously offering him a drink of tea before turning her attention back to the sky.

"It happened one Christmas eve, like this actually, and was classed as the greatest snowball fight the Seireitei has ever seen. And to think it started out with a mysterious snowball lopped to the back of Head-Captain Yamamoto's head," Ukitake said as she took a long sip of her tea, a rather fond expression on her lovely face as she recalled the memories.

Ichigo blinked, another trickle of sweat slipping down the side of his face. "...Who threw the snowball?"

Ukitake, strangely enough, smiled a little brighter and took another long sip of her tea.

"Ukitake-san?" Ichigo prodded. "Who threw the snowball?"

Still no reply.

Then, it dawned on Ichigo and his eyes widen ever so slightly from surprise. "It was you, wasn't it, Ukitake-san?"

"Shh," Ukitake shushed as she placed a finger against her lips, smiling softly. "He still doesn't know."

And it was in that moment, Ichigo felt his respect for the older captain increase further.

"Isn't it funny how the past tends to repeat itself?" Ukitake chuckled, turning a pair of brightly shimmer brown eyes upon him. "Like now, me, the first person to initiate an epic snowball fight, speaking with you, the second to secretly claim such a feat."

Ichigo felt his shoulders slump a little. "How did you know it was me?"

Again, Ukitake giggled. "Because I felt the same way that you're looking right now. Oh, what an amusing Christmas gift. Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

"Heh, don't worry about. Just...don't tell anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with me."


	10. A Christmas Keepsake, IchigoxUkitake

Well, this is the last Christmas Drabble for this year. Thank you so much everyone who had reviewed any of my stories and gave me encouragement. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a safe and happy New Year. See you all again in 2011! Take care!

* * *

**Title:** A Christmas Keepsake

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

"No, the heavier decorations should be at the bottom of the tree and the smaller ones near the top."

"Since when does decorating a Christmas tree come with rules and regulations?"

"Can't we just decorate the tree?"

"Please get along, everyone! We have a guest, remember?"

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh to herself at the family bickering that were occurring around the tree. Normally, when one imagined a family getting together to bond over decorating the tree, they're full of smiles and cheers. But this family was much too unique.

And it was just as she had imagined when Ichigo invited her to join him and his family in decorating their tree. Isshin was just throwing decorations upon the tree in his usually exuberant manner, Ichigo was scowling at him to stop being an idiot, Karin was trying to get this family event over and done with and Yuzu just wanted everyone to get along, apologising repeatedly for her family's antics.

But Ukitake saw no reason for her to apologise. She was enjoying herself. And she felt honoured that Ichigo would invite her to a family event and that his family had welcomed her so readily, cheerfully. They were pleased to finally spend a bit of time with Ichigo's girlfriend.

Yes, she and Ichigo are together, or dating as it's known as in the World of the Living. They gotten together last Christmas, but didn't tell anyone until about six months later. And it was unintentionally revealed. She won't go into details, but it involved a fair amount of embarrassment, numerous interviews with the Seireitei's Women Association and protecting Ichigo from Sensei's critical eye. She didn't realise how large her 'family' was in the Soul Society until she learnt of the numerous 'talks' Ichigo had to endure from her fellow Reapers.

Ukitake counted herself lucky that she only really had Isshin, Karin and Yuzu to assure and impress. Isshin wasn't difficult as she had known him for quite a long time before he went missing in the world of the Living nearly fifty years ago. And Ichigo's sisters were a delight to meet, Yuzu was ever so excited to meet her and Karin was just pleased that she wasn't as mad as Ichigo's other friends appeared to be.

It didn't take her long to just be a part of the family.

"Ukitake-san! Come, you can help, too."

Ukitake was pulled from her thoughts when Yuzu appeared before her and took her wrist with her hands, giving a small tug. She smiled at the little girl and rose to her feet, allowing Yuzu to pull her toward the tree, pushing herself between a bickering Ichigo and Isshin. It would do no good if they decided to get physically right next to the beautifully decorated tree. It was likely that it would be used as a weapon.

They could be rather violent when they wanted to be.

Her presence, thankfully, seemed to calm the two men down and everyone went back to the tree, Yuzu oh-so pleased that everyone was getting along. So it didn't take long for the tree to be finished, beautiful and perfect.

Taking a moment to step back and admirer their work, she and Ichigo lingered near the stairs, one of Ichigo's hands resting on her waist, pulling her against his side. In turn she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning against his chest as she gazed at the tree, waiting for Isshin to turn the Christmas tree lights on.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"A wonderful time," Ukitake replied as she lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him in the eyes. "It's a shame that they don't do this in the Soul Society, though."

Central 46 weren't exactly all that fond of celebrations, believing that it took focus away from protecting the Seireitei, so they frowned upon such joyous occasions.

Ichigo smiled at her, that tender smile he reserved for only a selective few. Then, he plunged his hand into his pocket, searching for something. A moment later, he pulled something out in his clenched hand. As he unfurled his fingers, he presented to her a small white turtle dove ornament.

"You can take a bit of Christmas back with you," he said.

Ukitake's heart instantly melted. No one was really aware of this, but Ichigo was such a sweetheart in private.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

Suddenly, there was a soft little, girlish giggle animating from over their heads. Not bothering to move apart from each other, they simply tilted their heads back to look up. They both simply blinked in slight surprise by the sight of Yuzu standing on the stairs, smiling brightly and holding a small sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

She didn't say anything, just continued to giggle.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his little sister while Ukitake gave a small laugh. Yuzu was just too cute.

"You don't need some little plant to get a kiss from me, Ichigo," Ukitake teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Ichigo's arms immediately wrapping about her waist. He didn't reply, instead simply leaned forward to press their lips together, the both of them ignoring the obnoxious wolf-whistles from Isshin, the smart-alecky comment from Karin and the joyous giggles from Yuzu.

What a perfect little Christmas this was turning out to be.


End file.
